


sexy second

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jin takes Takaki out drinking for his 20th birthday.





	sexy second

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori, kink bingo (begging), and trope bingo (in vino veritas/drunk fic).

“Put it on his tab,” Jin tells the bartender, thumbing over to Takaki whose face twists into some semblance of polite bewilderment. “Haha, just kidding. I’m buying tonight.”

“Just like you, Akanishi,” the bartender says, rolling his eyes as he leans down in front of Takaki. “What’ll you have, kid? Your first one’s on me, since your senpai is a cheapskate.”

Jin laughs like that’s the funniest thing he’s heard all year, but Takaki just considers all of the intimidating bottles behind the bar and tries to remember what Yabu had recommended (or, more importantly, warned against). Finally he straightens up on his stool and orders, “One beer, please.”

“What an adult,” Jin says, and Takaki can’t tell whether he’s being sarcastic or not as he gazes at Takaki in a strange sort of admiration. “I can’t believe you’re twenty years old already. You were just a little fluffball.”

“Speak for yourself,” Takaki replies, leaning up to poke Jin’s curly head. “Your hair is bigger than mine.”

“Only when it’s humid,” Jin contests, and Takaki neglects to mention that it’s basically always humid this time of the year.

The bartender returns with two beers and Takaki’s only a little startled when Jin bangs them together in a western-style toast. Most of what he does these days is western, Takaki notices, including the solo concerts he’d just finished. It makes Takaki admire him more, to see his favorite senpai venture out of the agency’s norm and do what he loves.

Takaki had promised his mother he’d alternate each drink with a glass of water, never mind the sporadic shots they took of liquors Takaki couldn’t even pronounce, but Jin orders beer after beer and puts them away like there’d be a draught tomorrow. He’s not sure what Jin’s stressed about—everything seems to be coming up KAT-TUN at the moment, what with their double-A-side single and impending world tour, but he supposes he wouldn’t know the first thing about Akanishi Jin’s life.

“Thanks for taking me out, senpai,” Takaki says brightly, proud that he only slurs a little. “I’m happy that you made time in your busy schedule for me.”

“Are you kidding?” Jin exclaims, leaning over to clap Takaki on the back. It’s likely harder than he intends, since he’s making up for all of the slurring that Takaki’s not doing and his eyes don’t seem completely focused. “I’ve been waiting to get you drunk since you were like sixteen.”

“More than Yabu?” Takaki asks, grinning when Jin bites on his lip. “It’s okay, I know you like him better. I’m fine with being second to him.”

“It’s not like that…” Jin trails off, blinking up at Takaki over his beer (sixth? seventh?) like he can’t actually lift his head any higher. “I don’t like Yabu-kun like I like you.”

Takaki tries to wrap his tipsy mind around that, but all he can do is stare helplessly at Jin since his brain seems to be working less than usual. Jin’s expression doesn’t change, but Takaki feels a hand on his knee that’s too firm to be an accident, moving nowhere but up as Jin watches Takaki’s face for his reaction.

“Oh,” Takaki says, his cheeks heating up as he finally _gets_ it, and all he can think through the alcoholic haze is that this is totally a one-up on Yabu. “Okay.”

“Is it really?” Jin asks, scooting closer as his fingers slide toward the inside of Takaki’s thighs, drifting lightly along the inseam of his jeans. “It’s okay?”

He starts to move up, but Takaki grabs his wrist on impulse and narrows his eyes at the satisfaction on Jin’s face. Clearly he’d thought Takaki would chicken out. “We’re in _public_ , senpai.”

Jin wavers a bit in his seat, but doesn’t break eye contact. “If that’s your only concern, we can be at my place in ten minutes.”

All Takaki does is signal for the bartender, smirking when Jin fumbles with his wallet. “Are you sure I won’t be taking advantage of you?” Takaki whispers when the bartender is out of earshot.

“Isn’t that my line?” Jin replies, looking up through his bangs that are now in his face from his own relentless hair-tousling. Takaki can barely see Jin’s eyes with as much as he’s squinting, both of them probably, but Takaki can see the challenge within them, the one Takaki’s more than ready to rise to thanks to his first legal dose of liquid courage.

They barely keep their hands to themselves in the cab, Jin not even trying to drive with as wasted as he is, and Takaki takes his time getting Jin’s wallet out of his pocket to pay the driver. He’s the main one to lead them both up to Jin’s apartment, which turns out to be Jin and Yamapi’s apartment when they walk in on Yamapi watching 24 with subtitles.

Yamapi takes one look at Takaki and gives Jin a stern face. “Hey Say Jump? Really, Jin? Was everyone in Kisumai busy?”

“He’s twenty,” Jin points out, lifting one hand to physically point it at his roommate while the other tugs on Takaki’s jacket. “It’s his birthday.”

“What a coincidence, I got a drunk Jin for my twentieth birthday too,” Yamapi jokes, turning his attention to Takaki. “Go for the collarbones, kid.”

Jin squeaks before Takaki even lifts a hand, leaning as far away as he can without letting go of Takaki, who finds this incredibly hilarious and can barely stay standing with as hard as he’s laughing. It would seem like Takaki’s the one chasing Jin down the hall if it wasn’t for the fact that Jin’s dragging Takaki by the arm, barely getting the door closed before pulling him close and pressing their mouths together, only missing the mark by a little bit before getting it right.

Jin’s lips are as plush as they look, his hair soft even after a night of drinking. Takaki’s fingers go right for the long locks on the back of Jin’s neck, always fascinated by men with long hair like his own, mostly because he likes it played with himself. Even in his drunken state, Jin figures this out and Takaki practically purrs into his mouth as those hands thread through his hair.

Kissing Jin is as intoxicating as drinking, perhaps literally with as much liquor is still on Jin’s tongue as it swirls around Takaki’s. He doesn’t know the layout of Jin’s room at all, but somehow he finds the bed and they crash on top of it, Takaki easily rolling on top of Jin with his senpai’s hindered instincts.

He may be young, but he’s anything but innocent in regards to what boys do with other boys behind closed doors (or costume racks). Jin’s hard already, making a beautiful sound when Takaki grinds down against him with his own growing erection, doing it again and again to keep hearing it. He manages to get them out of their clothes well enough, no thanks to Jin’s complete lack of coordination getting his arms stuck in his own shirt, but then he’s laid out gloriously for Takaki’s perusal, warm to the touch and squirming under Takaki’s curious fingers.

“You’re so pretty,” Jin whispers, reaching for Takaki’s face and brushing a thumb across Takaki’s bottom lip. Takaki sucks the thumb into his mouth, watching Jin’s eyes darken as he licks the callused pad.

“Akito and Junta used to say I look like you,” Takaki tells him, laughing at the memory. “They kept calling me ‘Akanishi’ back when we were filming together.”

“Well, I’m pretty too,” Jin says matter-of-factly, and Takaki just rolls his eyes as he leans down to press his lips to Jin’s neck. He makes it to Jin’s collarbones before the older man starts thrashing around, squealing for him to please stop, he’ll do anything, and Takaki feels a surge of arousal each time the word “please” drops from Jin’s lips.

“What, then?” he asks, hands roaming all over Jin’s midsection while he mouths his way up to Jin’s ear. “You’re the one who brought me home—what do you want me to do to you?”

“Fucking touch me already,” Jin grumbles, and Takaki grins as he pinches the flesh just above Jin’s waist.

“There, I touched you.”

“Brat.”

Takaki laughs, barely able to hold himself up as he traces the curves of Jin’s chest. Everything is exciting right now, an inebriated rush joining his pleasure as they continue to move together. Jin’s breath hitches when he bumps a nipple and Takaki does it again, flicking it until Jin’s arching and moaning beneath him. “There?”

“ _Yes_ , fuck, keep doing that, yes,” Jin gets out in a garbled gush of air.

“Ask nicely,” Takaki says, surprising himself with the words, but once they’re out he feels pretty damn good about them. If just because Jin’s already starting to fall apart from the too-light caresses Takaki’s giving him, above the waist even.

“Please, Takaki-kun, please don’t tease me,” Jin breathes, and fuck that sounds even better, making Takaki lower his entire head to take the nipple into his mouth. First one and then the other, Jin’s shaky fingers stroking his hair in his own form of praise that has Takaki’s hand lowering to the waistband of Jin’s pants.

“Something else you want in my mouth, senpai?” Takaki asks, blowing air onto the wet nipple to make Jin shiver even more.

“Yes, please,” Jin answers obediently, catching on quickly even in his state. He traces Takaki’s lips again, like he’s fascinated by them, and Takaki grins at him before licking at his finger again.

“You like my lips?” he asks, lowering his voice as the words just come out without thinking. “I bet they’d look good around your cock. I bet you want to find out, don’t you?”

“Fuck yes.”

Jin’s already pushing down on Takaki’s shoulders before the words are even out, and Takaki humors him until he gets to the trail of hair below Jin’s navel and hesitates at the open fly of Jin’s pants. The bump in his boxer-briefs is right under his chin, which rubs pointedly while Jin whines and gives a pathetic roll of his hips.

Takaki hasn’t ever had so much fun teasing someone; he doesn’t know whether it’s the liquor or just Jin, but he’s not about to stop and think about it with Jin’s dick in his face begging to be sucked. Jin’s pleas get louder and more coherent as Takaki kisses along the bump, mouthing at the wet tip until Jin makes a fist in his hair and now Takaki’s the one who wants to move things along.

He has to stretch to fit it all into his mouth, but he knows it looks good with the way Jin’s fighting to lean up on his elbows and watch. Takaki only teases a little, licking the underside on the way down and pressing his tongue into the slit when he comes back up, but then he sucks seriously, determined to make his senpai come.

Jin’s moans are an orgasmic melody to Takaki’s ears, turning him on even more with each note, but after several minutes Jin still hasn’t finished. While Takaki is no ameteur at giving head, his jaw is starting to get sore and his scalp hurts from where Jin’s gripping his hair tightly.

Finally he pulls back enough to lick at the head again, glancing up through his tangled bangs at Jin’s flushed face. “Am I doing it wrong?”

“No, I’m just drunk,” Jin says bluntly, guiding Takaki back up by his shoulder. “It feels good though, don’t worry. I’m just not going to be done for a while.”

“Oh,” Takaki replies, considering his own level of arousal in comparison. “Do you want me to do something else, then?”

“How about you ride me?” Jin asks, stroking Takaki’s hair again to melt him into a puddle of sexual tension. “ _Please_ , Takaki-kun? I wanna see if your ass feels as good as it looks.”

“You sure know how to flatter a guy,” Takaki jokes, but he’s thoroughly seduced by both Jin’s words and Jin’s hands that reach back to squeeze the ass in question. “Do you have any lube?”

“Of course,” Jin replies. “It’s in the top drawer. Put on a show for me and tell me how good it feels, _please_.”

Now it’s ornery, but Takaki could care less with the adrenaline that surges through his veins at the order. He nearly falls out of bed trying to kick off his pants as he reaches into the drawer, much more off balance than he’d thought he was, but he manages to strip with no injuries and leans back on Jin’s thighs for the best angle.

This would be completely embarrassing if he were sober, or even if it were anyone else, but right now he loves Jin’s eyes on him, locked on his own fingers pushing in and out of himself, opening his body up for something much bigger. He gets so into it that he forgets Jin’s even there until two hands splay on his thighs, spreading them wider apart.

“You were such a big talker earlier, with your filthy mouth,” Jin’s husky voice reaches his ears. “Let me hear it now. How does it feel?”

“It feels like I want you to fuck me,” Takaki blurts out, far beyond the possibility of a brain-to-mouth filter. “I want your cock slamming into me, touching me deeper than I can touch myself right now, where I really want to feel it.”

“Fuck, hurry up,” Jin growls, and Takaki pushes back against his three fingers. “Looks so good, wanna see if you can keep it up on me. Do you kids even learn these moves anymore?”

Takaki starts to snort, but he fingers himself just right and moans instead, making the strenuous effort to lean back up because he’s more than ready. “I’ll show you what they made me stop doing on stage,” he promises, smirking at Jin’s raised eyebrow as Takaki starts to straddle his lap. “Condom?”

“Oh right.” Jin reaches into the drawer himself, tearing open a foil packet before rolling it on. He’s strangely precise for someone who’s too drunk to come, but Takaki appreciates the dedication. He thanks Jin by lathering some more lube onto his length, giving it a firm squeeze before holding it steady and hovering over him.

He almost loses his balance again, but his weight lands on Jin’s cock instead, taking it in a little faster than he would have liked. He’s going to feel that tomorrow for sure, but right now his only focus is on the thick length inside of him and how everything within him is screaming for him to move.

But first— “Ask nicely.”

“You are something else,” Jin mutters, but he’s grinning as he lifts his hands to Takaki’s hips. “I could just take it myself, you know.”

“Yeah, but you’d rather make me do all the work, right?” Takaki asks knowingly.

“And they say you’re dumb,” Jin says, giving a small thrust of his hips. It’s enough to make Takaki gasp, but even he can see that Jin’s not up to continuing it more than a couple times. “They actually say that about me too, so clearly we’re both just misunderstood geniuses.”

“That must be it,” Takaki sighs out, only halfway participating in this conversation as his body adjusts to having Jin all the way inside him. As much as he wants to feel more, his newfound urge to hear Jin beg for it is stronger. “Now what do you want me to do, senpai?”

“Fucking ride me already,” Jin hisses, visibly reaching his limit. “Please, Takaki-kun. You feel so good inside, hot and tight, _please_.”

Satisfied (and desperate), Takaki starts to roll his hips, his breath hitching at how much pleasure the small amount of friction gives him. He could probably stretch this out, make Jin moan his name a couple times, but he can’t stop moving, the rhythm coming easily despite the alcohol in his bloodstream. He can control the angle on his own and gets Jin right where he wants him, hitting that spot he’s been craving ever since he started touching himself.

He’d expected this to go for quite awhile judging by Jin’s enhanced stamina earlier, but Jin’s the one grabbing at his hips and yanking him closer, thrusting deeper and more sharply from below until Takaki can’t think anymore. He has enough coherence to take his own cock in hand, jerking it faster with the rising volume of Jin’s voice. Takaki vaguely remembers that Jin doesn’t live alone and feels a bit of embarrassment at someone else hearing them, but it’s overridden by the power of being the one to make Jin sing like that, just for him.

Takaki comes first, but he’s barely spilling over his fingers before Jin falls still with a long, low groan. It takes Takaki a few seconds to come back to reality, noticing right away that Jin had fallen asleep beneath him.

“Seriously?” he asks no one, sighing as he climbs off of Jin and leaves him right where he is. If he has to make the effort to clean himself up, Jin can deal with his discomfort in the morning.

It doesn’t even take big pleading-kouhai eyes to get Yamapi to drive him home, where his mother makes fun of his hair and says that she hopes he used protection. He can honestly tell her yes, but he knows from past experience that she really doesn’t want to know, so he just lets her pour more water down his throat and goes to bed.

Flopping onto his bed makes him a bit dizzy and he stares at the stars on the ceiling he shares with his brother, waiting to pass out. He already knows he’s going to be in some serious pain tomorrow, from both the drinking and the sex, but right now he feels pretty damn good. At least he beat out Yabu at something for once.


End file.
